The invention relates to a safety fitting for integration into a fluid line.
Such a safety fitting is known from WO 2006/12 0091. In a widened section of a housing which is provided with sealing seats, it has a blocking body which is clamped on both sides by springs. Such safety fittings are used in fluid lines for transporting in particular gases and fine grained solid materials (dusts).
In order to protect for example, integrated filter systems against sudden pressure increases by fast blocking of the fluid lines, a safety fitting with a straight passage is used. In order to prevent or minimize loss of flow as far as possible, the blocking body is arranged quasi floatingly in the center of a flow-technically widened section of a housing which has two pipe sockets adjacent the section. This safety fitting is intended to automatically close as soon as the maximally admissible pressure or the maximal admissible flow velocity is exceeded. The centered position of the blocking body is defined by springs whose spring force is adjusted exactly to the respective theoretically calculated flow velocity. When the actual flow ratio does not match the theoretic value, the safety fitting cannot be activated properly. In this case, the blocking body and/or the springs have to be dismounted and a new spring set has to be inserted. This may significantly delay initiating operation of a safety fitting, including the overall system connected thereto. This is in particular the case, when the corresponding spring set is not available on site. The possibility for external intervention for adjusting the spring tension is not available and is also only conceivable with significant technical effort and even then only to a limited degree.